gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Space/M03
Access to Sector M03 is unlocked through the Universe Beacon found in sector Space/M02, as such you'll need around 2.2m+ energy on at least one fleet to be able to reach this sector. Also see: Space Analysis/M03 for details on the Space Analysis for this sector. __TOC__ Points of Interest Sector Completion rewards Planets Elula *Goodwill and Defend (no plunder this time) **Defend 1(1.9m) - 3k Elula Coin, Laser Bird Gene, 40k Electricity, 40k Uranium **Defend 2(2.2m) - 4k Elula Coin, Eden Accelerator(30m) x10, Cultivation Accelerator(30m) x10, 40k Gas **Defend 3(2.4m) - 5k Elula Coin, Radiation Burst Gene, 60k Uranium, 60k Electricity **Defend 4(2.7m) - 6k Elula Coin, Cultivation Accelerator(60m) x8, Maintenance Accelerator(60m) x8, 60k Gas **Defend 5(3.1m) - 8k Elula Coin, Hurricane Eagle Gene, Eden Accelerator(60m) x8 Eden Accelerator (3h) * Trade ** Star Fruit (1000) ** Soul Crystal (1000) ** Witch's Pearls (10) ** Crystal Egg (1000) ** Mithril (500) ** Relic Fragments (3m) ** Heart of Ancient Tree (500) ** Gumball Pot (200) ** The Fifth Element (300) ** Pharaoh's Pearl (5) ** Coins (6m) ** Gems * Ancient Shelter - Unlock at 100% Exploration ** Airship shop *** Verdimon x30 (5400 coins) *** Verdimon blueprint (5400 coins) *** Eden accelerator (30m) x5 (750 coins) *** Eden accelerator (3h) x3 (2700 coins) *** Maintenance accelerator (30m) x5 (750 coins) *** Maintenance accelerator (3h) x3 (2700 coins) *** Cultivation Accelerator (30m) x5 (750 coins) *** Cultivation Accelerator (3h) x3 (2700 coins) Barry * 10% - Huge vein - Machalite Ore(for Thunderjaw Gene), 8x Volcanic I * 50% - Hive ** Melee - Giant Bee (600,401,705,446,2.5m) - Giant Bee Gene, 3x Cultivation Accelerator(60m) * 100% - Ji Swiss * 10% - Diya Commerce ** Shop *** Dragon Mosquito Amber (1500 coins) *** Heart of Wood (1500 coins) *** High-order Auxiliary Core (Sky Executioner clone upgrade) (3000coins) *** Eden Accelerator (8h) (Max x5, 2400 coins) *** Maintenance Accelerator (8h) (Max x5, 2400 coins) *** Cultivation Accelerator (8h) (Max x5, 2400 coins) *** High Energy Block (Wonder Material) x5 (Max 10, 2500 coins) *** Battery Pack * 50% - Temple Ruins ** Investigate - ?x Maintenance Accelerator(30m) ** Sacrifice - offer up to 100 each of different food items. Some items give 0% progress and are wasted. *** Good items: Dragon's Blood, ? *** 100% unlocks Sky Executioner gene * 100% - Land of Blasphemy ** Something ** Unseal - (Max Ancient Magic Array analysis Space Analysis) - Tyrannical Behemoth (1064, 1277, 893, 966, 7,320,000) - Nucleus of Behemoth (max organization +1, Rancor Beast), 2x Space Transitioner, 7d Eden Accelerator. Sander * 10% - Strange fossil - 30x Sandstone I, 300x Cells. ** (Max Fossil analysis Space Analysis) - Create a blood sample for Ancient Blood Type A / Ancient Blood Type B - unlock permanent +6 clone capacity for Defective Variant Type A and Defective Variant Type B. * 50% - Quicksand Pit ** Destroy the demon monster - Demon Monster (591,531,414,709,2.6m) - Demon Tentacle, 3x Eden Accelerator(60m), 600 Cells * 100% - Siren *10% - Drifting Raft - 1k E-Coins, 2x Uranium Storage Devices *30% - Submarine Karst Cave - Wipe out Radiation Capsule **Battle - Radiation Capsule(601,650,400,550,2.5m) - Demon Neural Network, 600x Cells *75% - Deep Sea Crater - Deep Sea Mud, 2x Primary Propellant, 800x Cells *100% - Exploration and maxing out the ancient language title will unlock Tech Copy **Fleet Energy(+5000/?/?) **Fleet Fire(+1/?/?) **Fleet Luck(+1/?/?) **Fleet Armor(+1/?/?) **Fleet Speed(+1/?/?) **Gas Storage(+20000/?/?) **Uranium Storage(+20000/?/?) **Electricity Storage(+20000/?/?) Encounters Combat High-space Projection "Only Ranger Fleet can be dispatched, and the battle will not cause any Battle Damage. Does not require the fleet to be sent here either." * Lvl 1 - ?,?,?,?,?m - 30 Time Fragments, ? ? * Lvl 2 - 531, 417, 603, 630, 2.5m - 60 Time Fragments, 6x Uranium Ore Storage, 6x Electricity Storage * Lvl 3 - 662, 713, 459, 509, 2.81m - 90 Time Fragments, 12x 30m cultivation accelerator, 8x Gas Storage Device * Lvl 4 - 683, 574, 732, 526, 3.15m - 120 Time Fragments, 10 x Gas Storage Device, 10 x Electricity Storage Device * Lvl 5 - 713, 532, 773, 663, 3.5m - 150 Time Fragments, 10 x 60m Eden Accelerator, 12 x Uranium Storage Device Notable items Notable items, and where to find them: * A9: Universe Beason M04 * A4: Condensed Blood (Wilderness Hunter Gumball) * B4: Laser Bird Feather (Wilderness Hunter Gumball) * I6: Condensed Blood (Wilderness Hunter Gumball) * E8: Laser Bird Feather (Wilderness Hunter Gumball)